


GOT7: Stranded...ing?

by Bambamcutie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jaebum and Jinyoung are dating, M/M, OC Character Death, OC appearances, Other Kpop Group Appearances, Stranded AU, Stranded on an Island, jackson is clumsy, jjp is cute, sorry tags may change or be added, yugyeom has a crush on BamBam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambamcutie/pseuds/Bambamcutie
Summary: The boys have just finished their “Eyes on You” tour, and are feeling quite exhausted. JYP then sets them up for a cruise ship ride which they end up crashing into an island. The boys will then have to try and survive on the island until JYP comes to save the day, but how will they do it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I try to make the chapters as long as possible. 
> 
> I think I actually like this idea, so Imma be updating this story more...

“So, we finally finished the Eyes On You tour...”

There was suddenly a bunch of triumphant voices and clapping as they were celebrating their achievement. After their last day in Hong Kong, they knew it was time to go home - good but bad at the same time. They wished they could stay more with their fans, but time called for another ending.

“So we’ve arranged something for you.”   
-  
JYP had invited the boys over to the dance practice studio for a talk. At first they thought it was gonna be a bad thing, but hearing that JYP had ‘probably’ set a gift for them, that made things a little better for them...

”guess what it is.”

Suddenly arms shot up as if they were eager to answer a question in primary school. Jackson was obviously the one to overreact. Thinking BamBam was gonna get picked instead of him, he pushed him out of the way making the poor boy fall over and land on Yugyeom, who began to laugh at Jackson’s action.

“Me sir! Me!” He chirped, stretching his arm higher. Everyone else seemed to have given up except for him.

“Go on Jackson, what is it?” JYP asked him, giving him a little grin. Jackson then took a deep breath, and fell into a trail of deep thought. Just when JYP was about to speak, he made a little noise to shut him up again, as he was still trying to think strategically (even though it’s not needed in this case,) and carefully. He didn’t want to get it wrong right in front of his friends - especially when he knew he looked the most confident.

“Hurry up,” BamBam groaned, throwing his head back lazily while Youngjae rested his head on his shoulder. Finally, Jackson came up with his idea.

“I know! You’re gonna take us out for dinner, probably to a Korean barbecue or something, then, you’re gonna take us bowling which I know Jinyoung will lose.”

There was a few snickers echoing around the room as Jinyoung shot him a judgemental glare.

“Then, we’ll go to the arcade, play there a little, then sleep.” He concluded, clasping his hands together. “Done.”

The whole room was silent. JYP blinked at least three times before he chuckled and shut Jackson down.

“Wrong, something different this time.”

“Different?” Mark asked, stumped and surprised at the same time. “Since when does JYP do anything...different?”

“The only thing I know is that whenever we complete something big we always go to the Korean barbecue shop.” Yugyeom said, unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck. “Remember that time we completed the fly tour?”

They all nodded.

It’s always been the same with JYP and his idols. Every time they complete something, example, a concert, they always have go to the Korean barbecue shop. He did it with 2AM, 2PM and Miss A back in the days. It never got old for him.

Seems like it did, considering that he’s giving them a whole new treat.

“Yeah, That was pretty cool.” BamBam grinned, resting his head on his arms while laying on the ground. His eyes then diverted to Jaebum’s direction.

“And JB farted so loudly that it almost caught everyone’s attention.” Jaebum suddenly started stomping over to BamBam, which his mind told him to get up and run away.

“You better shut your mouth.” Jaebum threatened the laughing boy, then went back to his place beside his boyfriend Jinyoung.

“Okay, I think I should tell you now.” JYP said, opening up an envelope. Fourteen pairs of eyes were now focused on the envelope being ripped open. Once the envelope was fully opened, they couldn’t believe what they saw.

“YOU DID NOT-“ Jackson exclaimed out loud, gripping onto Marks lower arm in excitement. Mark began to grimace in pain, and attempted to remove his grip.

“Jackson, my arm!”

“Yes I did.” He smiled, then gave them a closer look. Jinyoung took the golden sheet of paper of off JYP and began to read it for himself. The others then joined in, surrounded him, and tried to read some bits too.

“Dear Got7...” he began, “congratulations for finishing your world tour. I, JYP,” he gave him a quick look, then went back to reading, “have seen true potential in you, and I would love for you guys to carry on being who you are.”

All of them awww’ed at JYP’s kind words , then went back to listen to what Jinyoung was reading.

“So as a reward, I have booked a cruise ship ride for all of you. You can tell the others, I’m sure they’ll get super jealous. Get ready for tomorrow.”

All of them cried in happiness and excitement, applauding for themselves. Jackson then let out a girlish squeal and ran to hug Mark. Both of them fell over and landed on top of each other chuckling and giggling at each other’s ridiculousness.

“They’re too excited...” Youngjae sighed, then smiled at the sight.

“I agree.” Yugyeom nodded, “but that’s just Markson right?”

Youngjae scoffed. “I don’t know why the two are not dating like Jinyoung and Jaebum are. They would have been so cute.”

Yugyeom then faintly nodded in approval. “Mhm, I agree.” He then turned to look at BamBam, who was on the phone to one of his friends in Stray Kids. He was boasting to them about how he was going on a cruise ship ride without him, and he could hear audible whining across the line. Yugyeom couldn’t help but chuckle a bit; if his best friend was happy, he was happy.

-

The next day came.

“Alright, who’s ready for a cruise~?” Jackson sing-songed, doing a little maraca dance at the same time. “I know I’m ready, but are you ready? I bet you’re ready~”

All of them were dressed like how they would go to a beach - simple tees and swim trunks, because they imagined there was gonna be a jacuzzi there. Well, Jackson did anyway. He wore sunglasses on his head as well, which everyone found quite silly.

But that’s just Jackson right?

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Youngjae exclaimed, fist pumping the air. “Let’s go for a ride!”

“Who’s paying for drinks though?” Jinyoung asked, sharing glances with his teammates. Everyone froze, staring at Jinyoung.

“Well, since you mentioned it...” Jaebum slyly grinned, strolling over to his boyfriend’s side, then handed him his own wallet, “you can do us the honours-“

“Did you just take my wallet out of my pocket?” He monotonously asked, earning an innocent, guilty nod from Jaebum. He sighed then snatched his wallet out of Jaebum’s waiting hand.

“Fine, I’ll pay for the flipping drinks...” he muttered, playing around with his wallet grumpily.

There were a few sounds of “yes!” And “that’s the spirit Jinyoung!” As they all walked into the cruise area together . Jinyoung then sulked, and begrudgingly followed them afterwards.

-  
“Oh, my, gosh!!” Jackson bellowed, Eyes skimming every single object on the ship. “Is this a ship or is this a low-key small hotel?! This is amazing!!”

The ship wasn’t as big as they thought, but it was still of high quality. It resembled a speed boat, but the windows were tinted and there was more furniture inside of it. It looked very luxurious, as they could tell  
From the colours of red, gold and white.

“Yeah, this ... this is not what I was expecting at all...” Mark said, smile faltering a bit. “Is this what the cruise ship actually looks like?”

JYP guiltily nodded, rubbing the back of his neck “Yeah...sorry if it’s not the size you guys wanted. We’re kind of on a budget with our money, and we need it for other things so we did the best we can. Now everyone hop in.”

The seven boys hopped in, one by one, and sat on the edges of the ship where the seats were. BamBam sat next to Yugyeom, Youngjae was sitting beside BamBam and Mark was next to Youngjae. On the other side, Jinyoung sat next to Jaebum, and Jaebum was next to Jackson.

JYP handed them each a life jacket, just in case the trip goes wrong (God forbid). He also went through some safety procedures with them, which they seemed to all understand clearly. When he thought they were ready to go, he surprisingly, to them, got off of the ship.

The boys gave him a dumbfounded look as he made his way off of the ship, then turned around to watch them leave.

“But...aren’t you coming with us?” Youngjae sweetly offered, over dramatically pouting at JYP. JYP slowly shook his head, making Youngjae raise his eyebrows in shock.

“This is your treat, not mine.” He replied, zipping up a black bag where he got the life jackets from, “so you guys enjoy it for yourselves.”

“But Sir,” Jinyoung spoke up, slowly raising up his hand “who’s going to be controlling the ship...?”

JYP gave each of the boys a reasoning glance before finally coming to a decision.

“I think I’m going to give the role to Jackson.” JYP announced, causing the others to freeze in shock. Jackson fist pumped the air in happiness.

“Yes!”

“He seems very responsible.”

“Yeah, and the one to cause our death!” Jaebum boomed, “The guy doesn’t even know how to control a ship!”

Jackson shook his head slowly at Jaebum, “ah ah ah, no need to be jealous. If I can control a car, I can control a ship too.”

“They don’t operate the same way, idiot!”

“Alright guys, stop fighting.” BamBam interrupted, “if Jackson got picked, he got picked okay?”

“Thank you, Bammie-“

“But if we die Jackson, you’re paying for our funerals, all of us.” He cautiously warned him, Jackson’s mouth gaping open a bit to say something.

“Jackson just stop talking and get driving already!” Yugyeom whined, having a mini tantrum on the ship. “I wanna see the fishes already!”

“What’s so interesting about fishes..?” Jinyoung asked between chuckles, shaking his head at the same time. Yugyeom shrugged in response.

“I dunno, I guess I just wanna see a live fish...”

Jinyoung stared at him for a good two seconds before turning around again to chuckle to himself. He always thought Yugyeom was a crazy guy, but he still loved his maknae a lot.

“Alright Jackson, ready to go?” JYP asked, cupping his hands at the sides of his mouth. Jackson nodded.

“Yeah, but wait! one question!” Everyone groaned in irritation. They knew he was gonna ask something stupid.

“How to reverse this thing?”

-  
Soon enough, the boys have set sail to sea. The ship was gliding across the ocean, and they could all feel that cool breeze going through them.

Jackson was doing well so far, surprisingly for them. They thought at the first few seconds that they would crash into an iceberg or something and sink like the titanic...

Jinyoung rested his head on Jaebum’s shoulder, while Jaebum wrapped one arm around his shoulder. He then kissed his forehead, and Jinyoung looked up at him, them sharing eye contact with each other.

“Jinyoung...” he softly whispered, brushing through his black hair.

“Hm?” Was the only thing that came out of Jinyoung’s mouth. He then kissed Jaebum’s cheek softly, causing him to have that smile where his eyes would look closed.

“Do you know how much I love you...?” He asked, still stroking his dark raven hair. “Do you, Jinyoung?”

“Yes,” he replied between giggles, then kissed him on the cheek again. “I know... you told me so many times before.”

“But I feel I haven’t proved it enough.” Jaebum sternly said, then stopped stroking his hair. Jinyoung’s eyebrows then furrowed in confusion as he sat up. “I just feel like you don’t understand.”

Jinyoung then kissed Jaebum softly on the lips, and hugged him tight. Jaebum wrapped his arms around his waist and held him tighter. He just wanted this moment to last forever.

He just wanted Jinyoung, that’s it....

“If I didn’t understand you, why would I still be with you...” Jinyoung asked, staring right into his eyes. “Answer that, Jaebum...”

It was about two seconds later when they shared another kiss with each other. To them, it felt real. It felt magical. All the stress and anger that they both felt before was all washed away, simply because they had each other.

Jaebum wanted Jinyoung, Jinyoung wanted Jaebum.

End of.

-  
“Ewwwwww!” BamBam spat, giving the couple an unpleasant look. “Why do they have to be so disgusting?”

“Maybe because you’re jealous that you don’t have a boyfriend?” Youngjae suggested with a simple shrug. After a pregnant silence, BamBam then hit Youngjae on the arm mercilessly.

“Ow!”

“Don’t say that I’m jealous I’m really not!”

“Who knows,” Yugyeom joined in, “you could be, you probably just don’t know your feelings yet.”

“I agree” Mark then joined in. “BamBam, you should really think more. You see a lot of couples right? And looking at you all the time, you’re either picking on something jealously, or you just give them a dirty look. You clearly want a boyfriend.”

“I don’t want a boyfriend.” BamBam hesitantly said, looking away from the others. “I just...”

“Hm?” Mark raised an eyebrow, giving BamBam a scornful look. “You just what...?”

BamBam, feeling defeated, then hung his head low and sighed. “I just get lonely okay?!” He said, suddenly perking his head up to face the others. “I just get really lonely and seeing other people do it makes me angry...you know?”

Yugyeom then grinned faintly, an uplifting feeling in his heart. But he didn’t know why he was feeling this way. Why was he feeling this way...?

“Uhhh, guys?” Jackson called, a hint of uncertainty in his voice, “the brake stopped working.”

Everyone then froze in fear.

“The what?!” Jaebum roared, then stood up after wards. He stomped over to the drivers area where Jackson was and tried pushing down the brakes aggressively.

“Jaebum, if you do that you’re just gonna damage it even more!” Jinyoung shouted, standing up to pull him back.

“Why isn’t it working?!” Jaebum boomed, stress clouding his mind up. He then glared at Jackson with the most frightening face he could ever put on during their whole history of being friends. Jackson nearly shit his pants because of it.

Considering he needs to use the loo as well.

“What did you do to the brakes, Jackson?” Jaebum hissed, gritting his teeth in anger.

“Uh, uhhhhh-“

Whilst the rest were having their moments, Jackson was starting to become very tired of being the driver. He felt his eye lids pulling on him, telling him that it was time to go for a nap. He wanted to agree with his mind, but there was no auto pilot on a ship. Maybe an auto-ship pilot thing? Nah.

So he decided to stop the ship for a while and get someone else to drive it so he can sleep, but him being extremely clumsy, he ended up using the tip of his foot to break the function of the brake.

“My leg slipped...?” Jackson winced, protecting himself from Jaebum just in case he starts to throw fists.

“JACKSON WANG!!!” Jaebum shouted at the top of his lungs, “BY THE TIME WE GET HOME IMMA-“

“Guys! Watch out!!!” Youngjae screamed, pointing towards the direction of a grey humongous rock. Everyone’s eyes were soon on the hazard, and they all began to scream like little children.

“HOLD ON!!!” Jaebum shouted, as he began to shield his other members. He wanted them safe, even if it was to risk his own life for them . “JUST HOLD ON!!!”

*CRASH*

-  
Yugyeom slowly fluttered his eyes open to find himself in a very obscure place...somewhere he wasn’t really familiar with.

He struggled to sit up, but his head was spinning and aching like crazy. He just couldn’t focus straight.

What he picked up so far was that he was in a beach- no, a desert...an isolated desert. There was a woods right next to it - seemed like a good place to hunt for stuff. There was pebbles and stones tossed around the place, some noticeable, some not. He rubbed his eyes in a circular motion before he blinked a few times to see where he was more clearly.

Hm, seemed like he was right.

As he tried to get up, he felt an excruciating pain inside of his knee, and he ended up falling over again. He cursed quietly to himself as he tried to get up again, managing the aches which were attacking his knee.

Goddammit he knew he missed one thing - where was the rest of his friends?

He had felt a pang in his heart which made his whole body shake in fear.

“Guys?!” He called out in worry, as he limped his way over to the wrecked ship. He must have flew out and landed on a rock, knee first before falling unconscious.

“Guys!” He called again, attempting to climb back onto the ship using the ladder to look for his family. He grunted in pain as he made the first few steps into the ship, and his eyes widened when he saw the view.

The ship was messed up. The furniture was destroyed and so was the exterior and interior of the ship. There was bits of seaweed and rock, and it was half flooded. Yugyeom felt water enter his shoes, so he had to (by force) take them off, and pour out the whole gallon of water which had entered inside.

Yugyeom’s panic level raised up by loads- they couldn’t have died right?

Just when he was just about to break down into tears, an injured boy crawled out from the inside part of the ship, right to where Yugyeom was standing. He had a burst lip and a scar across the side of his forehead.

“YOUNGJAE!” Yugyeom desperately exclaimed, then limped over to hug him. It was so good to see one of his friends alive, but what about the others...?

“Yugyeom.” Youngjae weakly responded, hugging him back. They soon let go of each other. “You okay?”

“Yeah...” he responded. He then looked down at his injured knee. “Just my knee, it really hurts when I move it. What about you, are you alright?”

Youngjae chuckled, “I’m getting there.”

“Sweet.”

“Let’s go try and find the others...” Youngjae said, going back into the ship to find the remaining family trapped upon the ship. Yugyeom obeyed and followed Youngjae’s command.

They had to find them now, or it will be too late..

Maybe.  
~  
Jackson found himself underneath Mark, who was completely unconscious. His eyes widened as he pushed him off of him softly, then then got up on his knees to help him. Jackson now had a scar across his arm, and a bleeding lip.

“Mark...” he felt the elder’s head, then brushed his hand through his red hair. He felt so bad for letting this happen to Mark - he just wanted to beat himself up for letting his elder get hurt.

“Mark...” he called softly again, attempting to wake him up by shaking him. Just then, after a few more shakes, Mark’s eyes then fluttered open, and turned his head slowly to face Jackson groaning softly. Jackson’s smile then widened to see that Mark was awake and alive.

“Mark,” Jackson sighed in relief, then pulled him into a hug. Mark weakly hugged him back,trying to get as much warmth from Jackson as possible. Jackson then pulled away, looking into Mark’s deep brown eyes.

“Are you okay?” He whispered as Mark made his way to stand up on his two feet again. Jackson then followed his lead and stood up as well.

“I’m fine..” he replied, rubbing his forehead. He never experienced this kind of pain before -like ever in his life. “Just I have a pounding headache that’s all.” His eyes then suddenly widened when he noticed Jackson’s cut lip.

“Jackson...your lip.” He pointed out before Jackson just waved it off.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about me.” He reassured, smiling at his elder. “I’m fine.” He then examined the whole area, squinting his eyes as the sun was getting in the way of his sight.

“Where are we...?” He asked himself curiously as his eyes took glimpses of every part of the deserted place they have crashed into. “It seems...”

“Lost?” Mark suggested, moving to stand next to him, “Deserted?”

Jackson nodded slowly. Mark kept looking at his younger with hopeless eyes, then glanced back to the surroundings that they were both in. At least he was with Jackson...

Wait...

Shit...

Realisation then suddenly hit Mark like a truck. He started looking around the place quite frantically before looking back at Jackson, who now had a panicked expression written across his face.

“Mark, what is it?” He desperately asked, trying to cool the elder down, “tell me Mark, please-“

“Where’s the others?” He exclaimed, raking a hand through his hair. “My God we lost the others-“

“Yah, I nearly forgot about them!” Jackson then suddenly realised, “we need to find them before it’s too late-“

“Don’t worry, we’re here...” a recognisable voice echoed from the other side of the ship. Mark  
And Jackson quickly spun around to the direction of that voice because they already knew who that was.

And it made them feel relieved.

“JB!” Jackson cried, running over to his elder like a child who was parted from his mother for a long time. He then jumped straight into his arms, and wrapped his legs around his waist while Jaebum laughed. Mark walked over to Jinyoung and drew him into a friendly hug. Jaebum was so happy to see that his fellow members were okay, but at the same time he wanted to beat himself up because of the minor injuries they had.

“I’m so glad to see you...” Jaebum sighed, cupping Jackson’s cheeks while smiling brightly at him. He then glanced up at Mark, “Are you guys alright?”

Jaebum let go of Jackson’s cheeks as he spoke, “Yeah we’re alright. Mark just has a headache and my scar kinda stings, but other than that, we’re okay.”

Jaebum nodded, then pulled Jinyoung close to him. “We need to find our youngers now...” he then looked out into the distance as the cool breeze brushed past him. “They could be anywhere...”

~  
“They are making things hard for us!” BamBam groaned, flinging both of his arms in the air in irritation, then turned back to face his friends. “They could have just stayed one place.”

“I agree,” Yugyeom huffed, “They could have just waited for us to find them.”

BamBam was found underneath a chair that tipped over on him, so he was kind of an easy find to them. After timeless searching and stuff, they simply just left the ship.

Youngjae just sat on the sand and began picking up and examining pebbles in hopelessness. He wish that they had a better driver other than Jackson, maybe this would have never happened.

“We’re gonna be lost here forever.” Youngjae silently sobbed, wiping a brimming tear from his eye. “And our elders won’t be able to find us...”

Yugyeom looked at the helpless boy for a good five seconds before shaking his head and looking away again. “Don’t say that, Youngjae.” He mumbled.

“It’s true!” He retorted, his voice raising a bit which caught both Yugyeom and BamBam by surprise - even himself. “If only JYP didn’t choose Jackson as the driver, then none of this would have-“

“Guys!” Another recognisable voice echoed from afar. The three boys swiftly spun around to see where the voice was coming from.

BamBam felt a smile creep up his face when he saw that all of his elders were okay.

“Guys!” Youngjae desperately exclaimed, and ran over to JB. He hugged him extremely tight while JB softly chuckled and petted his head.

“Are you guys alright?” Mark asked, checking all of them for any bruises or marks. Yugyeom nodded and Mark let go of him last.

“It’s just my knee hurts.” He admitted, staring down at his purple bruised knee, “but it’s okay, I can walk on it.”

Jinyoung winced at the sight of Yugyeom’s leg, imagining the pain he must feel then.

“You sure you can walk on that...?” He asked, unsure about Yugyeom’s condition. Yugyeom stiffly nodded.

“I’ll be fine.” He assured his elder with a warming smile, “let’s just try to find a way out of this place.”

All the boys began to search different directions on ways to  
get out from. But because the place was so deserted and isolated, it was very hard to do so.

“How are we gonna find a way out of here when we are literally surrounded by nothing but sand, probably 500m of water, and no ship?!” Youngjae complained, spinning around to face the rest of them, “we are gonna die out here!”

“Aish, not to panic alright?” Jaebum reassured his younger, patting him on the shoulder. “We got this, we just need to find help-“

“That’s it!” Jackson exclaimed as if he had a eureka moment, “we call JYP and tell him we’re lost so he can bring his ship over here and collect us then bring us back home and-“

“As much as I like the idea Jackson, I don’t think an isolated island like this would have reception.” Jinyoung told him, “and JYP is a really busy man. He’s gonna think we’re prank calling him or something.”

“My baby’s right, Jackson.” Jaebum agreed, “we’re gonna have to figure it out ourselves.”

Yugyeom scowled as the scorching sun crept up his skin. He was still, until now, trying to find a way out of this. Having his brothers around makes his life so much easier, and he feels calmer.

Yugyeom then slowly turned his head to face the woods which he was analysing before. Behind it, he could see that there was miraculously some huts in there, and a burning fire. Intrigued, he started moving towards it.

“Hey, Yugyeom where you going?” BamBam called out for the curious boy, but he didn’t listen.

“Guys, Yugyeom is going somewhere.” Youngjae pointed out, looking at his direction. “Let’s follow him.”

Jaebum shrugged, then him and the others followed his footsteps.

Hopefully he wasn’t going anywhere too dangerous.

-  
“Yugyeom ah!” Jaebum called, shoving past his friends before approaching him. “What did I tell you about running off-“

Curious to know what Yugyeom was focused on, His eyes then glanced the same direction to see where he was looking. And he seemed to be looking at something somewhat interesting...

“Is this a mini village...?” Jaebum whispered near Yugyeom’s ear, eyes still glued to the view. Yugyeom swallowed a nervous gulp of saliva before steadily creeping down into the quiet remote village. Jaebum assumed that his younger knew what he was doing, so he signalled the others to follow him as well.

The place was empty - no noise except for the cackling noises of the burning fire and the sounds of birds tweeting. Why would someone set up a fire in the middle of the day- well, it was almost evening now, so I guess they have the right to do that. the sky was still now becoming a very light blue, and the sun soon began to hide behind the ocean, creating a golden-orange rim behind the trees surrounding them.

“But...” Youngjae came in, stepping forward a bit, “who would live in a place like this?”

Before Youngjae could say another word, someone had already grabbed Jinyoung by the upper arm and began to drag him away. Jinyoung let out an startled shout as his upper arm became gripped onto the captures hand, which alerted the others.

“Jinyoung!” Jaebum boomed, running after his boyfriend. The others soon began to run after him and the kidnapper too.

After a (kind of) long chase, they arrive in a more...well even more remote area than before. They arrive near a shabby hut, no light shining whatsoever from the windows. The house was a dark brown with a black roof - it looked pretty sketchy for a house.

“Jinyoung!” Jaebum cried once again, looking for his lost love everywhere. They were too slow and had lost them both. The kidnapper. Jinyoung. Disappeared.

Jaebum’s breathing quickened as he clamped his hands on the sides of his head and fell to his knees. He was ready to cry, he was ready to just...end himself.

How could he let someone he treasures so much be in the hands of someone else whom he doesn’t trust? What if something bad happens to him? What if-

“How could we have been so goddamn-“ Jaebum slammed his fist onto the sand, creating a dent, “SLOW?!”

The others were startled - they have seen Jaebum in his normal angry phases, but not this...angry you know?

“Jaebum, it’s not your fault...” Jackson reassured, “we were all in this...it’s not just you-“

“But I could have saved him.” He shot at him, voice cracking at the same time, “I could have had him in my arms right now...”

Jaebum’s with trembling arms then hugged himself. He was ready to cry so hard right now, but he had to keep strong - he was the leader and he needed to show his members that he was strong. Mark then bent down to him and started stroking his hair, then lingered down to his back. Jaebum began to sniffle, then wiped a brimming tear from his right eye.

Youngjae during the whole time was eyeing the shabby house. Since they’ve got here, he had a strong instinct that Jinyoung was brought and taken in there. But at the same time, he thought he was wrong.

That he wasn’t in the right mind..

But it’s worth a try, right?

“Guys...” Youngjae muttered at first, actually nervous to catch their attention. Finally gaining confidence, he tried again, “Guys.”

The other members now had their attention on Youngjae.

“I think Jinyoung is in there.” He suggested, pointing at the hut which they have arrived near before. “I think the kidnapper lives in there.”

Jaebum clicked his tongue and shook his head, “Don’t be fucking ridiculous, Youngjae-“

“But what can we do?” BamBam shrugged, catching the other’s attention, “what can we actually do now? We’ve lost Jinyoung, we gotta get him back somehow.”

Silence. Jaebum stares at BamBam for a good five seconds before looking down at the ground again.

BamBam then let out an annoyed sigh. “Let’s just go with Youngjae’s idea. Who knows he may be right...”

Jaebum swallowed a gulp of saliva before standing up two seconds later. He then looked at BamBam, who in return was giving him a reasoning look back. He let out an exasperated sigh.

“Fine, lets go.”

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE HITS AND KUDOS!!! I ne’er thought that it was that’s good xx thank youuuu I’ll try to update more x

*CREAK*

The tattered door slowly opened, and the six remaining boys carefully stepped inside. Jaebum willingly let them all in first before shutting the door behind him.

“Aish, it’s dark...” Youngjae complained quietly. He’s always been afraid of the dark, according to his members. “Does anyone have a torch light?”

BamBam searched in his back pocket for his iPhone. After successfully finding it, he unlocked it and put on the torch light. That should be enough.

“Better for you?” BamBam quietly and sarcastically stated, Youngjae rolling his eyes and sighing in return. “Let’s go find Jinyoung, and get the fuck out of here. It’s creepy as hell.”

The others nodded, then crept down deeper into the house to investigate further. Inside was basically just full of cobwebs and rusty stuff. It seems like this hut or house thing...whatever...has been here for such a long time - preferably somewhere around the 1800’s. The hut/house was coloured in with nothing else but brown and black.

“Oh my God, ew!” BamBam whispered in disgust after getting a cobweb stuck in his black and red streaked hair. The other members gave him monotonous looks as he carefully pinched the lingering cobweb out of his hair and flicked it elsewhere. BamBam then looked back at his friends.

“It was a cobweb, come on!” He whispered, earning some eye rolls and a few clicks of the tongue before continuing their investigation.

*THUMP*  
*THUMP*  
*THUMP*

The six boys then became stationary. Jaebum turned around to look behind him, seeing if anyone was there. His eyes were now searching all over the place. Youngjae whimpered softly while holding BamBam’s iPhone close to him.

“Guys, w-what is that noise?” The younger stuttered, feeling weak in the legs. Jaebum bit his bottom lip before turning around fully this time to face the way where just his head was looking before and went down the same direction to investigate.

“Do...do you think that someone’s here...?” Jackson curiously asked, raising an eyebrow at Mark. Mark then shook his head, unsure of whether to say yes or no and followed Jaebum, Yugyeom thereafter.

“Hello?” Jaebum yelled, echoes now hollering across the room. “Is anybody here?!”

Silence.

“Hello?” Yugyeom then called out, sending echoes down the room.

*THUMP*

The three boys jolted in place, started because of the noise. They then began to search around quite frantically for where the noises were coming from.

“Show yourself!” Jaebum demanded, then gritted his teeth nervously and furrowed his eyebrows. He then switched on his torch light from his iPhone and started waving it around to find any moving figures. Mark and Yugyeom also had their torch lights out, and started pointing it in random directions to back up their leader. Youngjae, Jackson and BamBam soon followed after, but they seemed frightened.

Considering that BamBam is afraid of ghosts.

The creaking thumps became louder and louder, and Jaebum couldn’t help but feel more nervous. His palms then began to sweat, and his arms began to vibrate a little.

It could be anyone...

“Show yourself!” Mark then retorted from behind, “We’re not afraid-“

“Fuck, my eyes!”

A younger man then fell to the ground, shielding his eyes. This left the rest of the boys surprised. Jaebum then decided to move closer.

“Wait...” Jaebum’s mouth then gaped open, “Jinyoung?!”

The younger then slowly glanced up at Jaebum, panting heavily. Jaebum’s smile then ghosted across his face.

“JINYOUNG!” He cried, then pulled him up from the ground into an amorous hug. The rest of the member then sighed in relief and went into the hug as well. When the rest let go, Jaebum drew Jinyoung into a messy kiss, which left saliva on both of their lips.

“I missed you so much!” Jaebum exclaimed, “like you don’t even understand how angry I was at myself when I never saved you on time-“

“Save it for now,” Jinyoung interrupted, pressing his finger against Jaebum’s lips, “I want to show you guys something.”

Jaebum blinked a few times before allowing himself to follow Jinyoung’s steps, followed by the others.

Yugyeom then decided to speak, “But, why did they bring you in here?”

Jinyoung glanced back at Yugyeom before walking again. Yugyeom just simply waited for his answer.

Jinyoung had brought them to a rather obscure place. It was a room that had nothing but a crate in there, and it had a letter on top of it.

Jinyoung picked up the letter and handed it to Yugyeom, “this should answer your question.”

Yugyeom looked at Jinyoung with a confused expression and furrowed eyebrows before taking the letter out of his hand. His eyes then skimmed through each sentence to try and gain a better understanding of the situation. It was then when it hit him...

“Wait...so we were set up?” Yugyeom muttered, then looked back at Jinyoung, who in return was giving him his intense stare.

BamBam then stepped forward and took the letter out of Yugyeom’s hand and read it for himself.

“Hi GOT7, I heard you were involved in a mini accident-“

“Mini accident?!” Youngjae suddenly boomed, “that mini accident, could have killed us!”

“Calm down Youngjae and let him read.” Jinyoung cut in suddenly, silencing him immediately.

“So...” BamBam continued, a bit irritated, “We knew it was going to happen. We have planned to capture Jinyoung and let him see this first because he is very mature about it. We want to see you guys work as a team. So you will be stuck on an island for 3 days. Good luck GOT7, after all, that’s what your name is for...” BamBam then trailed off.

“Are you fucking kidding me.” Jaebum bluntly said, staring down at the letter. He then looked back up at his friends, “So we got set up to die?”

The rest either shrugged, or replied with “I guess.” Jaebum then placed his hands on his hips before clicking his tongue and strolling to the other side of the room.

“But...” Youngjae then come in, “We still have each other. And to be honest, none of this would have been easy if we never had each other in the first place.”

All of them then nodded and some sighed in agreement.

“You’re right.” Jackson mumbled, “let’s just find ourselves a space then make a fire, and I know just to do for that.”

-  
“Are you kidding me?” Mark monotonously commented, watching Jackson create a fire using just sticks. “That’s gonna take a long ass time to create a fire with that. “

“But in the movies, the fire literally just appears in like seconds.” Jackson childishly argued, “its bound to work.”

“Yeah, if we’re in a cartoon.” BamBam said whilst rolling his eyes, then went over to Jackson. “Hey, Jinyoung? Lemme borrow your glasses?”

Jinyoung give BamBam a scrutinising look before answering, “why do you need them.”

“Because I wanna try something out.” He replied, “just lemme give it a try.”

Jinyoung stares at BamBam from head to toe before begrudgingly taking of his glasses and almost hesitantly handing them over to him.

“Thanks!” He chirped, then lifted them into the air.

As BamBam lifted the glasses high, Jaebum and the rest who weren’t there before then came along, and watched BamBam perform his action. Jaebum had a what-the-hell-is-he-doing face while Youngjae looked mostly intrigued.

The sun’s last rays then touched Jinyoung’s glasses, causing it to retract onto the sticks. Because the sun’s ray had loads of heat, it (somehow) managed to set the sticks alight. Feeling smug, BamBam then handed back Jinyoung’s glasses as if he had just done something great.

“what the...” Jinyoung bellowed, looking down at his glasses he had just gotten back, then glanced back at BamBam, “how did that happen?”

BamBam grinned,

“science, my brother.”

-

Soon enough, all of them were sitting around the fire. They were all singing a few of their songs together, specifically the “Look” song.

“I don’t care guys,” BamBam said between giggles, sharing contact with everyone, “we are lit.”

“I know right!” Jackson agreed, then began to chew on a few berries he got from the woods before, “We should have make the look song sound like that.”

All of them then had a laugh before finally easing down. Jaebum asked Jackson if he could have a few berries too, and Jackson happily shared it with him.

“Guys,” Yugyeom finally spoke, beginning to lay down on his back, “I like this...”

BamBam then raised an eyebrow, “like what?”

“You know...” Yugyeom then did a circular motion with his hand indicating that he was talking about the whole situation they’re in, “this.”

Youngjae then nodded, “Yeah, I gotta agree with Yugyeom.” He then went to lay down in his own area as well, “we never get opportunities like this. Like us seven, just together with no distractions...”

“I have to agree with that too,” Jaebum then joined in, nodding down at Youngjae before looking back up at the others, “maybe JYP wanted to see how we really work as a team without him. I say we’re doing pretty well so far...”

“Yeah,” Jackson agreed cheerfully, “Thank God for that.”

-

Everyone shared a little chuckle with each other before soon settling off to bed. They all slept cuddling into each other to stay warm.

Yugyeom couldn’t stop watching over BamBam that night - he even thought that the way he sleeps was beautiful. But he didn’t know why he thought he was beautiful...why did he think that...

Hesitant to wrap his arms around BamBam that night, he finally went to sleep.

“Is That GOT7...?” A male with a low voice whispered behind the bush, along with another man who was keeping him company.

“Yeah, that’s them.” The other one replied, looking down at the picture which he was sent, “don’t wake them up though, they need their sleep.”

“But what if they leave without us?”

“They won’t, we’ll be there before they can even open their eyes...”

-

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kudos are very encouraging xx thank you !
> 
> Sorry for not updating this in time :(

The morning came, and the orange sun just began to rise from the shimmering blue ocean. It was quite a humid morning, just about going to seven o clock.

The boys were all sleeping like little babies in a cot. You could even catch BamBam sucking his thumb at some point. Jaebum was (obviously) sleeping with Jinyoung - they were basically intertwined with each other.

The two males who were then hiding behind the bush crept out trying not to make any noise. The older male motioned the younger male to follow him carefully and he did so.

Finally arriving at where the sleeping boys are, they both looked down at them to see if they’ll unexpectedly wake up. The two men shared firm looks with each other before the older male bent down towards Yugyeom’s side. He had to admit though, Yugyeom did look very adorable when he slept. But there’s no time to admire him, he had to wake up along with his other friends.

He and the others had to know what’s going on.

He used his hand to rake over Yugyeom’s black hair, waking him up immediately. Once he spotted the older male’s face, he found it unrecognisable and decided to protect himself. He gasped then quickly rolled over to the other side, picking up a lingering stick which was randomly there.

“Stay away!” He shouted, pointing the stick towards the older male, “I’m not afraid to use this!”

“Woah, woah hey!” The older male consoled him, putting his hands out to show that he was innocent, “I’m not here to hurt you okay...?”

Yugyeom, who was now panting heavily in fear, then began to slowly lower down his stick, still glaring at the elder. He still wasn’t sure whether he should trust him or not...

What if he wanted to low-key kill him?

The older man, still with his hands out, (to show that he was no threat) then started coming more closer to Yugyeom.

“I mean no harm...” He consoled again, “just hear me out.”

Soon enough, the others began to wake up, so the younger man didn’t really have that much of a job to do than just watch them. Jaebum noticed the younger male, then glanced at the older man back and forth about 4 times as the others woke up rubbing their eyes and yawning.

“Who...” Jaebum mouthed at the younger man, but the younger man only responded by pressing his finger against his own lips telling him to hush. Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as the younger looked back up at the older man - he never really seemed to have smiled once.

What on earth were they doing here, and what did they want with them?

“Let me introduce myself...” the older man spoke calmly to them. “My name is Kim Hyun, my son over there is Kim Jaehyung. We are here to help you survive for the 3 days you will be out here. Sorry for such a weird introduction, I couldn’t think of any other way to do this...”

The seven boys were nothing more but confused and afraid. Yugyeom still didn’t couldn’t find it in himself to trust this guy, he could be talking a lot of bullshit. but if it’s the last option then...he’ll just have to adapt to it.

As Hyun was still talking, Youngjae slowly moved his eyes towards Jaehyung, who was standing there literally like a statue. He had chocolate brown messy hair, defined cheekbones and jawline, and he seemed to be a bit more tanner than an average Korean. Youngjae couldn’t help but admire the guy for a few minutes - he had never seen anyone so handsome in his life before, but it was not like he had a crush on him or anything...right?

“You understand, right guys?” Hyun guilty concluded, clasping his hands together and sharing contact with each one of them. The seven boys then nodded in response, and Hyun breathed a relieving sigh.

“That’s good.” He smiled, “now, would you like to introduce yourselves one by one?”

“Yeah”

“Sure.”

“Mmmmmhm.”

Was the only thing that came out of their mouths as they all stood up and formed themselves in a row.

“Come and get it,” Jaebum lead, as they all did their signature “7” using their fingers,

“GOT7!” They all said in unison, then bowed. Hyun grinned, then nodded. He was impressed by their coordination. “Hello!”

“Hi” Jackson waved, “I’m Jackson-“

“Before you continue,” Hyun interrupted, “are you able to tell me one thing me and my son don’t know about you?”

“Uhhhh,” Jackson thought for a bit , then chuckled, “Sure. Want me to start again?”

“Whatever floats your boat.”

“Alright I’ll start again,” He chirped, making his members laugh as usual.

“What’s up, I’m Jackson. one thing you don’t know about me is that I can speak more than 3 languages.”

“Interesting.” Hyun nodded slowly, fiddling with his glasses  
that he had just removed from his face, “And what languages other than Korean do you speak?”

“English,” Jackson said, listing with his fingers, “Japanese, Chinese, Cantonese,Mandarin, French, German.” He then looked back at Hyun, who’s eyes were now widened in shock, “all those.”

“Woah.” He simply replied, “that’s a lot of languages...”

“I can speak some Thai too.” He added cheerfully, as if it was TOTALLY needed or something. BamBam grinned slightly at Jackson, then spun around laughing in embarrassment.

“That’s really nice.” Hyun said, smiling at the chinese man, “but I want to hear from the next person.”

As soon as Hyun said “next person”, Mark knew it was his turn to speak. He cleared his throat; “Hey, I’m Mark. One thing you don’t know about me is that I’m not from Korea. In fact, I came from Los Angeles to pursue a career.”

Hyun “oohed” as Mark chuckled, brushing a string of hair away from his face. “Seems very interesting.”

“Thanks!”

Hyun’s eyes then glanced at Jaebum, indicating that it was his turn to talk.

“Oh, hello, I’m Jaebum.” He introduced, showing his respect to his elder by bowing down, “one thing you don’t know about me is that I do b-boy dancing.”

“Ahhh, so you’re like a hip hop dancer.” Hyun asked, and JB nodded.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“I think that’s very cool,” Hyun spoke, nodding at Jaebum, “maybe you can teach me some b-boying skills one day.”

“Maybe.” Jaebum replied with a soft grin on his face.

“Next please,” Hyun called as Jinyoung stepped forward.

“Hello, I’m Jinyoung.” He introduced himself, bowing down to his elder, “one thing you don’t know about me is that my stage name used to be Junior, but now I am Jinyoung.”

“Your stage name is really cute.” Hyun complimented, earning a “thank you” from Jinyoung. “Why didn’t you keep it as Junior?”

“Because I wanted everyone to know that my name is Jinyoung. Not Junior.”

“I still call him Junior.” BamBam whispered silently into Hyun’s ear, “you know, just to piss him off.” He then winked cheekily at him and went to stand back in his original place.

“Okay...thanks for the information...” Hyun chuckled, rubbing the ear BamBam whispered in, “who’s next?”

Yugyeom raised his hand shyly before Hyun gives him permission to come forward.

“Hello, I am Yugyeom...” he introduced himself, bowing down to the elder. “One thing you don’t know about me is that I have a crush on someone...”

Hyun eyes widened, and obviously the others as well. Kim Yugyeom?! Having a crush on someone without them knowing?! Unbelievable.

“Un-fucking-believable.” Jaebum said, still staring at Yugyeom until now.

“You have a crush?!” Jackson asked in shock. It was rather unusual for him to have crushes because he was never interested in dating.

“We’ll take about it later.” Hyun then spoke, hushing the other talkative boys up. “You guys, announce yourselves now.”

“Hello, I’m Youngjae, and one thing you don’t know about me is that I like dogs.”

“Hello I’m BamBam, and I’m Thai.”

Hyun nodded again - how many times is he going to nod today....

“That seems interesting...” he smiled at all of them. “Now, lets start shall we?”

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter :(
> 
> The kudos are very encouraging, thank you!

The seven boys then followed Hyun and his son Jaehyung to a more open area of the forest. It was them versus the amount of trees that had surrounded them, and it blocked out the sun.

At least that brought some shade, it was a bit too hot anyway.

Hyun then took out a tent bag, assisted by Jaehyung, and set it out for them. The seven boys simply spectated them, wondering what they should do.

Jackson then had a bright idea. He let go of Mark’s hand (they were holding hands in the first place just to keep each other safe) and walked down into the woods to get some sticks. The six other boys watched as Jackson came back with sticks in his arms.

“I’m gonna make a fire.” He chirped, then sat down and began to do the same mistake he did last time - rub the sticks together.

The members then rolled their eyes in unison as Jackson happily rubbed the sticks together rhythmically. BamBam then had enough of his stupidity and took the sticks off of him.

“Just give me those.”

“Hey! My sticks!”

BamBam then went over to Hyun and Jaehyung, who had just finished with the tent.

“Um, Sir...?” BamBam shyly spoke, holding up the sticks to him, “We want to light up a fire but...we don’t know how-“

“Jaehyung.” Hyun interrupted, looking at his son, “are you able to light up this young boy’s sticks? They want to make a fire.”

The younger man nodded, went over to him and took the sticks of him without hesitation.

“Thank you!” BamBam bowed thankfully, then smiled at Hyun and left.

-

The tent had now been complete, the fire was blazing through the morning skies, and everyone was sitting in a circle.

“So...” Jackson spoke, catching everyone’s attention, “What’s for-“

“I know what question you are going to ask, Jackson.” Hyun then suddenly interrupted, sharing eye contact with him, “you want to know what’s for breakfast. Don’t worry, we have that sorted.”

Jaehyung then came back with sealed food packets that read “full breakfast” on each of them.   
The rest of the boys began to clap for Jaehyung as he came in, but he wasn’t smiling - no matter how good the situation was.

“Woohoo!” Youngjae exclaimed, clapping for him, “breakfast is served, guys!”

He gave them a sachet each, earning a thank you from each one of them. He gave Youngjae his food last.

“Thank you...” He said, feeling his face heat up a bit as he caught himself looking into Jaehyung’s eyes at some point. The younger man just simply nodded, and went back to sit next to his father.

“Yeah! Food time!” Jackson chirped as he was about to open the packet but Hyun stopped him right on time.

“Jackson no!” He yelled, immediately scaring the Chinese man, “you’re not meant to eat it like that!”

Jackson then looked back down at his sachet, then at Hyun.

“Then how am I supposed to eat it..?”

He pointed at the others to show Jackson what they were doing. They were warming the sachets over the fire using a bowl of boiled water, and Jackson immediately felt like a fool. He quickly dumped his food in the water in a fashionable way as if he knew what to do in the first place.

“Yeah, I knew that.” He snorted, waving it off, “its not like I didn’t know-“

“You didn’t know, didn’t you.” Yugyeom monotonously asked, giving Jackson a solemn look.

“No, I didn’t I’m sorry.” Jackson replied honestly, hanging his head low in defeat.

Everyone except for Jaehyung chuckled and giggled at his clumsiness as Jackson’s face went red in embarrassment. Jaehyung simply twitches his mouth, then looks down at his food that he began to open up.

Youngjae then took his food out of the hot water, but burnt his hand in the process. He let out a cry in pain as he quickly removed his hand from the hazard, startling everyone.

“Youngjae!” Jaebum gasped, then grabbed his burnt arm to see what kind of degree burn it was. Luckily for him, it was a first degree burn, so it wasn’t that bad. Still, Jaebum was upset that his friend got hurt.

“Yah, be careful next time.” Jaebum groaned, earning an apology from the other. “Sir, do you have any ice?”

“You can check in my bag.” The elder replied, using his thumb to point back at his back, then continued to eat.

As Jaebum began to stand up, the younger man stopped him.

“I’ll take care of it.” He finally spoke, and Jaebum’s eyes widened. He went to his father’s bag, and took out a packet of ice patches. Jaebum slowly went to sit back down in his place as Jaehyung strolled over to Youngjae, fiddling with the ice packets in his hand.

“You should be really careful next time.” He solemnly warned him, “any more deeper and your hand would’ve been gone.”

Youngjae nodded in embarrassment, “I’m sorry. I...I should have been more careful.”

Jaehyung then stuck the ice patch on Youngjae’s sore spot. He hissed in pain, but the pain eventually subsided.

“Are you okay?” Jaehyung asked, using his fingers to secure the patch on Youngjae’s arm.

“I’m alright...” he replied shyly. “It just feels a little stingy.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re alright.” He replied, still with a solemn expression. His intimidating brown eyes then glanced up to look in Youngjae’s eyes, “I can’t get beautiful people like you hurt now...can I?”

Youngjae, with his mouth gaped open a bit, then watched Jaehyung stand up and walk away with his hands in his pockets.

The otter felt his face heat up at that moment. Jaehyung, calling him beautiful? Out of all people in this world?

He must have got a lucky dip.

-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kudos are very encouraging! Thank you xx

Everyone had finished their breakfast, and were now having their leisure time.

BamBam and Yugyeom were playing catch like twelve year old kids, Jinyoung was sunbathing, Youngjae was watching the childish duo play their game, Mark and Jackson were sitting in the sand having a conversation.

And Jaebum? Well...he was sunbathing too I guess.

“Yah! Yugyeom!” BamBam screamed as Yugyeom sprinted after him. How and why was he so quick?

He reminded himself to do exercise after this.

“Yugyeom! Mercy! Mercy!” He immediately surrendered, turning around and raising his hands up to protect himself from Yugyeom running into him.

“You give up?” Yugyeom panted out in a mocking way, earning a fast nod from BamBam. Yugyeom grinned in response.

“Then I win.”

BamBam clicked his tongue, disappointment in himself, “next time, I’ll be faster and I’ll be able to get you! Bet on it.”

Yugyeom raised an eyebrow at BamBam’s remark, “Bet on it?” He then smirked, “How much?”

“10,000 KRW.”

“Okay, it’s a bet.”

They immediately went to firmly shake hands with each other. BamBam smirked, while Yugyeom was laughing about how stupid his face looked then.

He thought he was kind of cute as well...

He did have a crush on him after all...

“Um, you guys sure you have that money ON you right now?” Youngjae asked, unsure if this bet that they were doing was going to work.

They seemed to completely ignore this question: “okay, we will play another around tomorrow. We will run around that side, if you out run me, then you win the bet. BUT, if I outrun you-“ Yugyeom said before getting cut off by BamBam’s “I-know-the-drill” voice.

“Yeah yeah, you pay me or I pay you.” BamBam replied , checking out his nails, then glanced back at Yugyeom. “It’s a bet.”

Youngjae facepalmed himself again whilst the two playful younger boys firmly shake hands with each again. ‘This is not gonna work...’ he mentally groaned out.

Hyun finally came back with his son to greet everyone again. The boys were soon enough aware of their presence, so they all stood up or came over to greet him as well his son.

“I hope you’re all having a good time.” He smiled and bowed a bit, sharing eye contact with everyone.

“Yeah, were all enjoying ourselves.” Jaebum spoke for everyone, “everything is very peaceful here.”

“I agree,” Youngjae added in, “like, we never get times like this. You know, just to relax as a seven.”

“He right, he right...” BamBam agreed, nodding his head while looking down. Yugyeom then patted his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

“We’re always so busy with schedules and music making and shit like that,” Jinyoung then said, “but when we’re here? It’s like healing time.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re all feeling that way.” Hyun said, sharing friendly glances with everyone. “Me and my son were just hunting for lunch today. Is anyone up for some bear?”

There was sounds of ‘um’s and ‘uh’s Before BamBam came in:

“Ew!” He spat with a distasteful look on his face, “a bear?!”

“We’ve,” Jinyoung then guiltily spoke out, softly bringing BamBam behind him, “never really tried a bear before, so, it’s all new to us.”

“Oh, that’s okay!” Hyun chirped with a friendly smile, “I’ll just season it up and it will still taste like the normal meat you guys normally have.” Hyun looked at his son, indicating that he should get started with it. Jaehyung nodded in response, and got to work.

“You guys make yourselves comfortable while I go and help him.” Hyun told them, then went to help his son.

As soon as the two men left, Jinyoung turned to face BamBam with the most intense stare he could ever give him in his 21 years of living.

“At least show that you’re appreciative of what they are doing for you.” He insinuated, looking at him directly in the eyes, “you were really rude back then.”

BamBam rolled his eyes then sighed, “look, I’m sorry okay?”

“Yeah, uh-huh.” Jinyoung hummed back, unconvinced by BamBam’s apology. “Just, don’t do that next time. Especially in front of people we rarely know. They could get a bad impression of us.”

“Okay dad.” BamBam huffed, then strolled elsewhere. Jinyoung watched him leave before turning around to face Jaebum, who was giving him a reassuring look.

Jinyoung shrugged, then chuckled nervously, “just practicing for the parental life, am I right?”

Jaebum then chuckled back and kissed him on the forehead, “yeah, you’re doing a good job.”

-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating!
> 
> Kudos are very encouraging, thank you!

“Hm, this is not even that bad!” BamBam exclaimed, still with food in his mouth, “this... tastes like-“

“Normal meat?” Yugyeom finished off his sentence, raising his eyebrows indicating that was a really obvious answer.

“Yeah, that!” He said, taking Yugyeom’s recommended sentence into consideration. Careless of the mess he was making, he took another bite. “Oh my goodness it tastes so good!”

Hyun smiled, watching the idols eat their lunch peacefully, “I’m glad you guys like it. We tried to make it as good as we can.”

“So,” Youngjae spoke out after swallowing down the last bit of food he had in his mouth, “what spices did you use in this?”

“Just normal spices I guess,” he replied, shrugging, “only thing that’s quite unusual in there is the BBQ sauce.”

“To be honest, it makes it taste nicer.” Jaebum complimented modestly, giving Hyun a satisfied look, “thank you so much for so doing this for us.”

Hyun then bowed slightly, “it was my pleasure..”

-

Soon enough, it was nightfall, and everyone was sitting around the fire that Jaehyung had started. Youngjae, though, was still feeling chilly and cold but he didn’t want to tell anyone because he didn’t want to seem like a bother.

“So,” Hyun started, shaking looks with everyone, “how has your day been..?”

There were some words of “good,” or “eh” which came out from their mouths, Hyun assumed that their day was good, so he carried on after a good beat of silence.

“Yugyeom,” He suddenly said, Yugyeom perked his head up in surprise: why was he calling him out of all people?

“This...crush you have...”

Oh no....

Yugyeom felt his heart go down like an elevator. He didn’t want to tell them, not while he’s around...

“Mind spilling the beans..?” He asked politely, making the others then put their attention on him.

“I...uh....I...” he hesitated before BamBam came over to him and wrapped a lazy arm around him.

“Come on bro, we’re family here!” He reassured him in a laid back voice, “no ones gonna judge you-

“Question though,” Jinyoung interrupted, which had everyone’s gaze on him now, “is it a boy?”

Yugyeom nervously swallowed before giving him a stiff nod. Jinyoung then smiled widely at him.

“I knew he had that gay in him!” He exclaimed as he ran over to hug him. “My boy has finally grown up!”

Yugyeom chuckled as Jinyoung almost squished him with his bear hug, “Jinyoung, I’m 22 years old, stop!”

Jinyoung apologised then let go of him to go and sit back in his normal place again.

“Okay, spill the beans, who’s the lucky guy?” Jaebum asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Is he in another kpop group?” Jackson asked, which in return, Yugyeom shook his head. Jackson, in defeat, slammed his hands off of his knee “Damn it!”

“Is he a kpop idol?” Youngjae then intervened, Yugyeom nodded his head. Youngjae grinned and gasped in awe as he knew he was getting somewhere with this.

“Is he quite close to you?” Mark then asked, hoping he was right. Yugyeom didn’t react, but only hand his head low. This made Mark more excited than he was before.

“Wait so he’s close to you?!” He asked again for clarification in a more excited voice. Yugyeom finally nodded, and Mark squealed like a girl, kind of.

Jaehyung finally spoke out: “Is he in this group?”

Silence. Everyone’s eyes were now on the man who was always mute before. He has finally spoken out...to everyone this time...

There was a pregnant silence before Yugyeom felt like he was going to cry. His strong-bonded relationship with his best friend is now about to come to ruins because of this one moment alone.

But it was going to come out either way...

“Yes.” He solemnly replied. Everyone’s eyes were now widened. Yugyeom likes someone...in GOT7?!

“Well for sure it can’t be Jinyoung or JB,” BamBam analysed the situation carefully, “they’re in a relationship anyway.”

“True,” Youngjae replied, “it could only be one of us now...”

Silence filled the room.

Yugyeom shifted his weight whilst sitting down, fumbling with his nervous fingers. It’s game over, isn’t it...?

Jackson started asking first: “Is it me?”

Everyone except for Jaehyung then burst out laughing, as Jackson glanced at all of them with a surprised face, “Why are you all laughing?! I’m in GOT7, I could be one of the options-“

“It’s not you.” Yugyeom replied monotonously, earning a shocked, but kind of relieved face at the same time from Jackson himself.

“Oh, okay.” Jackson chirped, “so is it Marky-pooh.”

“No...”

“Youngjae?”

“No...”

BamBam’s jaw began to drop slowly at this rate, as Jackson finally approached his name.

“Then...you have a crush on Bam-“

“Guys!” Youngjae suddenly interrupted the moment, “What is that?!”

Everyone’s heads then swivelled back to face a wolf that looked extremely bloodthirsty. It had drool hanging down from its mouth, and was growling as it approached them.

“Uh...” Jackson’s voice shook,”I don’t think he likes us...”

“Would this be a good time to run...?” Youngjae nervously asked the rest, standing up slowly.

The grey, dark shaded wolf then growled louder, causing the boys to shriek in fear.

“Good wolfie...” BamBam’s voice quivered in fear as he stood up slowly, “you’re a good wolfie, aren’t ya-“

The wolf growled loudly one more time before running towards them. Everyone except for Hyun and Jaehyung yelled in fear and got up quickly to run.

As soon as they were on there feet, Jaebum turned around to face the wolf as it came towards him. He picked up a thick stick near him and furrowed his eyebrows, ready to attack.

Jinyoung noticed that Jaebum wasn’t with him, so he spun around to see where he is. He did not like the situation he was in...at all...

“JAEBUM!” He yelled for him, “Leave the wolf alone! Let’s run so we don’t get hurt!”

As the wolf drew closer and closer, Jaebum was ready to attack it. He didn’t want it near his members, he didn’t want any of them to get hurt - especially Jinyoung.

Jaebum grunted loudly as he swung the thick stick towards the wolf, and it hit it directly on the forehead. The dark shaded wolf yelped in fear, and drew itself back for a moment before going back into action.

Hyun saw that Jaebum was in trouble, and ran back to get him.

“HYUN!” Youngjae tried to call him back, “WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!”

“To save your friend!” He shouted back, “if he dares fight with that wolf, he could die doing so!”

“But you could die too!” Yugyeom yelled, “Hyun don’t go!”

Jaebum now had gotten the wolf in a headlock. Struggling to put it down, he had gotten himself a few bite marks from the wolf. He couldn’t help but feel weaker, but thinking about his friends and boyfriend made him stronger.

Soon enough, Hyun kicked the wolf down and the grey animal fell over and rolled across the sand. Jaebum stood back in awe, then looked up at Hyun panting heavily.

“What are you...” he breathed out as Hyun directed him to go and run.

“Run Jaebum!” He grunted, “run so you can protect your members! I’ll handle this!”

“No Hyun!” Jaebum cried, trying to help him but he got pushed away again, “please let me help you-“

“RUN!” He yelled even more louder, “YOU GUYS GO ON WITHOUT ME! YOU’RE STRONG PEOPLE! YOU ARE THE LEADER! LEAD THEM TO SAFETY!”

Jaebum while moving backwards had tears brimming in his eyes before turning around to run.

Jaebum, as he ran, could only hear the crunches of bones and flesh as he left. Tears rolled down his face even more as he made it back to where his friends were.

Jaehyung immediately jogged over to Jaebum, along with the rest of them to see if he was alright.

“Are you okay?” He, with concern, asked. “Where’s my father? Is he okay?”

Jaebum only answered by hyperventilating and breaking into tears. Jaehyung already knew it was a bad sign....

A really bad sign...

Hyun...died didn’t he....?

Here concludes day one...


	7. Ending of Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter. 
> 
> Kudos are very encouraging, thank you xx
> 
> Day two is bound to be a bit long.
> 
> And Jaehyung x Youngjae (maybe) will blossom. Who knows. 
> 
> BamBam now knows about Yugyeom’s crush, what will he say about it?
> 
> And Jackson and Markie? Well nothing happens...yet.

“Jaebum,” Jaehyung grunted as he tried to calm down Jaebum’s hyperventilating. He was trying to get him back on his feet again after he broke down into tears with the help of Mark and Jinyoung.

“Please, tell me what happened.” He finally managed to calm Jaebum down, but he couldn’t help but still hiccup tears here and then. “Jaebum-“

“Your father.” He hiccuped and sniffled again, “I think he’s...dead...”

Jaehyung lowered his head. He knew that his father was going to die out here anyway, so he had to be ready for it.

“It’s okay..” he replied in a solemn voice, in his mind his was mourning his father. “Let’s just get a move on. That wolf may still be out there looking for us-“

“So why are we just standing here?!” BamBam wailed, flailing his arms, “let’s go so we don’t die like Hyun did!”

“Agreed.” Jaehyung replied, swallowing down a mournful lump before carrying on. “Let’s move out of here...okay?”

All of them nodded before everyone made their move out of the dangerous area, without Hyun.

-

While they were strolling, trying to find a place to crash in for the night, Youngjae finally managed to catch up with Jaehyung, who  
had a very serious face. Youngjae could tell inside that he probably really misses his father. He’s probably really mad at himself.

“Hey...your father was a good person to us...” Youngjae told him, trying to look into his eyes as Jaehyung looked away from  
him. Silence again.

Youngjae, after a few beats of silence said: “it’s okay...I miss your father too...but we have to stay strong and move on without him..”

“I know that.” Jaehyung bluntly replied. “Just stop talking about it...I don’t want to remember it right now. I just gotta move on-“

“I’m sorry.” Youngjae quickly apologised, earning a quite surprised look from Jaehyung back, “I didn’t mean to keep repeating it, i just thought that-“

“Save it. It’s....it’s okay...” he forgave him in a low, raspy voice. Did he want to cry...? Youngjae had his eyes on him, watching him carefully.

“I just...” Jaehyung then sighed and tears began to squeeze out of his eyes. Youngjae’s eyes widened in shock, then went to hug him.

“It’s okay Jaehyung..” He consoled as Jaehyung hiccuped and sniffled on his warm shoulder. Youngjae decided to make a move and began to stroke his brown hair softly. “It’s okay...”

“I miss him...” his voice quivered, “I miss him so much...I want my father back...”

Youngjae hugged him even more tighter as the taller man began to sob harshly. He felt so bad for him...he didn’t want to ask about his mom...

“He’s watching us now...” Youngjae softly whispered into Jaehyung ear, “let’s show him how strong we really are.”

Jaehyung swallowed, then lifted his head up to finally look into Youngjae’s waiting eyes. He found the height difference between them adorable though.

“You’re right..” he finally agreed with him. “Come on, let’s go catch up with the others. They probably think we’re lost.” Youngjae chuckled.

“It’s alright.” He replied back between chuckles, “they’ll find us sooner or later.”

Youngjae and Jaehyung then decided to catch up with the others together:

“Oh and by the way,” Jaehyung spoke, catching Youngjae’s attention, “My father was kinda into Yugyeom.”

“Woah?!” Youngjae exclaimed in shock, “really?!”

“Yeah, weird right?”

“Kind of, but age is just a number right?”

“Agreed. No time to waste, let’s find the others.”

-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not updating! A-levels are skinning me alive rn.
> 
> The kudos are very encouraging! Thank you xx

“Where are they anyway...” Youngjae frowned, looking around for where his friends had fled off to, “I mean they must be around somewhere...”

 

“We’ll find them,” Jaehyung replies, turning to face Youngjae, he then looked out into the further distance searchingly.

 

“let’s just keep moving forward. They can’t have gone that far without us.”

 

-

 

“We have gone too far without Youngjae and Jaehyung...” Yugyeom groaned, seeing that the duo were not behind them. “Should we turn around and get them?!”

 

“No!” Jackson immediately panicked, scaring the life out of everyone, “what if the big bad wolfie is out there ready to kill us?!”

 

Mark rolled his eyes and sighed, “Jackson, the big bad wolf won’t get us.”

 

“But what if he can smell us?”

 

“He can’t smell us, Jackson.”

 

BamBam suddenly groaned loudly, attracting everyone’s attention, “I’ll go find them. You guys are just wasting time.”

 

Suddenly, before BamBam could walk away, Yugyeom quickly grabbed hold of his wrist pulling him back softly.

 

“Then if you’re going, I’ll come too.” Yugyeom then agreed. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

After, there was a whole chorus of “oohs” which filled the area, which made him realise what he was doing.Yugyeom simply blushed and pulled his own hand away from his wrist sheepishly.

 

“I mean if you’re willing to go by yourself, by all means-“

 

“Don’t bother, we’re here.” A deep, raspy voice called in. The duo who were lost before, aka Youngjae and Jaehyung, had finally found the rest of them after a long ass search. “Didn’t you guys notice we were gone?!”

 

A bunch of “uhhs” then echoed around. Jackson grinned nervously at them, while Youngjae scowled in return.

 

“We’re sorry!” Jackson cried, falling on his knees begging for mercy, “we just thought you were behind us the whole time!”

 

Youngjae rolled his eyes and grinned at Jackson’s stupidity, “just get up.”

 

Jackson slowly obeyed and got up from the floor, his head still hung low.

 

“So, this is where we’re gonna sleep for the night...?” Jaehyung asked, an eyebrow raised as he examined the new area they have arrived in.

 

“Mhm!” Make chirped, “the grounds not even that hard too.”

 

“Well of course Mark, it’s sand!” BamBam emphasised each word. “Now, instead of standing here and looking like idiots...” he immediately fell to the ground, regardless of how hard or soft it was, and fell asleep.

 

“Goodnight!”

 

Everyone blinked at his action, shrugged at each other, then finally went to sleep.

 

-

 

“Cockle-doodle-doo people!” Jackson screeched like a cockerel standing in front of the sleeping lot, “it’s time to wake up and commence day two!”

 

For some reason, Jackson was feeling really energised considering that it was ass o clock in the morning and the sun had barely raised yet. The boys that were once asleep were now groaning and reluctant to wake up.

 

Jackson pouted at their reaction: “come on guys! I have an activity planned for us!” He whined, shaking Mark out of all people. “Just wake up!”

 

“Alright, don’t get your dick in a twist.” Jaebum complained out loud, finally struggling to sit up because he was still half asleep. “I’m awake.”

 

“Yay!” Jackson cheered, “hurry up and get ready! This is gonna be so exciting!”

 

“This is hopefully not what I think it is right...?” Youngjae grumbled while rubbing his eyes, “hopefully it’s not what I think it is...”

 

“What even have you got planned that makes you so excited this morning?” Jinyoung frowned at Jackson’s energy as he wasn’t really in the mood for it. 

 

Jackson then turned around joyfully to meet his friends faces, “we, my friends, are going fishing!”

 

Fishing. Really.

 

Everyone glared back at Jackson with blank faces.

 

Is this really what they had to wake up for? To go and catch fish?!

 

“Goodnight.” Mark solidly replied, then turned his body to go back to sleep leaving a frowning Jackson behind.

 

“Yah, seriously Jackson you can’t be serious.” Jaebum said, shaking his head. “That’s it?”

 

“Well I mean the water’s looking hella fine and the fishes are swimming their asses off so I guess?” Jackson tried to persuade Jaebum, but he just wasn’t buying it. “Please Jaebummie can we go fishing?”

 

As much as Jaebum didn’t want to, he couldn’t resist Jackson’s puppy face. It gets him every time. Hesitantly, Jaebum agreed to go fishing with his friend, and forced everyone else to wake up.

 

-

 

Yugyeom was in awe when he saw the vibrant colourful fishes swarming the whole entire water. In his life he had never seen anything so majestic. He really wished he could take a picture right now but his camera was back at the JYP centre. Fucking JYP.

 

“Woah...” Yugyeom bellowed, a smile creeping up his face, “live fishes...”

 

BamBam then cocked an eyebrow at Yugyeom’s reaction, “you’re acting like you’ve never seen a life fish before.”

 

“Well I mean, he did wanna see one while we were on the ship,” Jinyoung joined the conversation, “so I guess his reaction seems accurate.”He chucked a bit a Yugyeom’s smiling face - he looked so much like an excited child.

 

“What are we waiting for!” Jackson exclaimed loudly, running into the ocean,“let’s catch the fishes!”

 

Jackson’s voice can be so loud sometimes that you feel like his voice has been edited on a computer software to be like that...it made Youngjae’s ears bleed.

 

Soon they were all the ocean using their hands to snatch the fishes. Yugyeom mostly spent his time catering the fishes or watching BamBam catch his own batch - Something he found completely enticing.

 

“Hey! Jackson!” BamBam called, holding a bunch of flapping fish in his arms, “I hope

you’re in the mood for a feast because look how many fishes I caught.”

 

“Oh, save your flexing for another day!” Jackson spat, rolling his eyes, “I still caught some!”

 

“Probably not more than me!”

 

Jaehyung watched as BamBam and Jackson word-combatted each other backwards and forwards which he found quite amusing. He wished he had a friendship like that...someone that he can joke around with, have fun with and share memories with. But he knew he’ll never get that. These guys that he’s around are nothing but strangers to him...they’ll only be teammates...but never friends.

 

That’s what he thought anyway.

 

“What’s on your mind, Jaehyung?”

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a short chapter lol
> 
> The kudos are very encouraging! Thank you xx

“Hm?”

 

He turned his head around to face a curious Youngjae, who had a concerned look written all over his face. He then took a sudden step forward, which made Jaehyung step backwards a bit.

 

“You looked lost in thought...” Youngjae said, tilting his head. “You feeling okay, Jaehyung?”

 

Jaehyung cleared his throat and nodded, looking away from Youngjae: “Yeah, I’m fine I guess...”

 

“You guess.”

 

“Yeah...I guess-“

 

“You said it again.”

 

Jaehyung sighed and chuckled at Youngjae’s silliness - which he lowkey found adorable. “Okay, maybe I’m having a little problem.”

 

“Knew it.” Youngjae smirked, then motioned for Jaehyung to follow him.

 

They both had arrived at the more peaceful side of the beach, further way from the others and more nearer to the palm trees. Youngjae sat down first, then patted on the sand for Jaehyung to sit next to him.

 

“So,” he started, “what’s on your mind?”

 

“Well...” Jaehyung didn’t know whether he should let Youngjae know about what he’s really thinking about or if he should lie his way out of it. But Youngjae looked trustworthy and innocent...

 

“Your friends.” He suddenly said in a solemn tone, and Youngjae blinked.

 

“What about my friends...?” He curiously asked, squinting his eyes at him.

 

“They’re all so...” he paused, then took a deep breath, “they’re all so friendly. With each other-“

 

“Friendly?!” Youngjae scoffed in surprise, “Jaebum and Jinyoung are in a relationship, Yugyeom really likes BamBam and Mark and Jackson might fuck soon!How’s that being friendly-“

 

“No, Youngjae.” Jaehyung interrupted him, “I mean...how do you get friends...like them.”

 

“What do you mean, Jaehyung?”

 

Jaehyung sighed again, then slowly looked at Youngjae, who already had his eyes set on him.

 

“I mean, you’re lucky...to have friends like them. I was always lonely in my life. The only friend that I’ve ever had in my life was my father...my father I...we...we were best friends. We did everything together...like we went fishing, and diving...and-“

 

“Everything else that a father and son would do?” Youngjae finished his sentence for him, and he nodded with a small chuckle.

 

“Yeah that.”

 

He then turned away from Youngjae’s gaze sadly, keeping his eyes from the sand.

 

“But those are gone now...all those memories...”

 

Youngjae frowned at Jaehyung’s sorrow, and wrapped an arm around him. Jaehyung suddenly felt the warmness crawling around his body, the turned his head to face Youngjae again.

 

“Life may not last forever...” he softly said, rubbing his back to reassure him, “but memories last a lifetime...it’s good to think about the good times you had with your father and not that he’s gone...it’s the only way to keep yourself happy. Plus...”

 

Youngjae hesitated to say it, but he finally found the courage to let it out:

 

“You have me. And everyone else here as well. We’re your friends. And if you ever need us, we’ll always be here. 8 or nothing.”

 

“But...I thought you were got7...”Jaehyung frowned, looking directly into Youngjae’s eyes. Youngjae then gave him a warm smile back.

 

“I guess we can have a temporary member.”

 


End file.
